Henry's Dance (song)
"Henry's Dance" is a Henry the Octopus song which is about Henry's favorite dance. It is the second Henry the Octopus song. Song Credits Yummy Yummy * Composed, Written and Produced by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Big Red Car Album * Composed, Written and Produced by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Mastered by William Bowden * Recorded at Tracking Station Recording Studios * Mastered at Festival Records * Copyrighted by: EMI Music * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD Instrumental * Composed and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Tiger Sound * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Celebration! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Musicians Big Red Car (album) * Vocal: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Greg Truman * Drums: Andrew Bignell * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Lowrey Colour Glow Organ: Jeff Fatt Taiwanese Version * Vocals: Danny Shao * Backing Vocals: Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD Instrumental * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry Celebration! * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Anthony Field * Guitar: Murray Cook * Glockenspiel: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Andrew Bignell Furry Tales * Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Truman, Emma Watkins * Drums - Andrew Bignell * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Accordion - Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Paul Paddick Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! TV Series * Vocals: Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry Listen Song Lyrics Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (gee come on) above your head, (gee come on) and you sway, (gee come on) from side to side (gee come on) Start to bob, (business) up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Clap your hands (gee come on), above your head, (gee come on) and you sway,(gee come on) from side to side (gee come on) Start to bob, (business) up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) Thank you all for dancing, with me (x3) da-da da-da da Gee come on! Gallery See here Trivia *The instrumental version of this song was used for many things such as the end credits for The Wiggles' 3rd video, Big Red Car. It was later used in the end credits for the re-recordings of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy, and multiple times in The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series. There was also a new instrumental track introduced in 2006 used for other countries' recordings. *In the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), there was an alternate version sung at Wigglehouse where Henry had to tell everyone his favorite foods instead of teaching everyone his special dance for the song. *In the original version, a voice is heard saying "Hum!" at 0:40 while Henry says "Start to bob up and down" for the first time. *In the 1994 and the 1998 Live at Disneyland versions of the audio, all of the instruments are mixed in the center. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Surfer Jeff (cameo) *Celebration! *Furry Tales *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Wiggly Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances *Anthony's Friend *Look But Don't Touch *The Glass Is Half Full *Quack, Quack! * The Hawk * Hello Everyone Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car *Celebration! *Furry Tales * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dance Party * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs